


Louie is Hungry

by the_eternal_urethras



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Digestion, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Sexy, Swallowing, Vore, big belly, noncon, yaoi!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eternal_urethras/pseuds/the_eternal_urethras
Summary: Louie is hungry
Relationships: Olimar/Louie (pikmin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Louie is Hungry

Olimar: Louie-  
Louie: food.  
Olimar: no louie, my names olimar, not foo-  
Louie: FOOD  
Olimar: lOUIE N O--

louie took olimar s arm and shoved it in his mouth. It was vv hot and wet. 😩😩👅💦💦💦  
Louie then swallowed COMPLETELY olimar, trapping him in his belly.

Olimar: .... thats actually pretty comfortable!  
Louie giggled uwu

Olimar: w.....wait whats that weird thing tho....... oh god....... oh fuK NO LOUIE DONT DIGEST ME PLEASE LOUIE IT HURTS PLEAS-  
His words were cut out by the burning liquid wich immediatly dissolved olimar.

Louie pats his tummy, apparently content of his meal.

He then laid down and closed his eyes, wich had been open the whole time, and fell into a deep sleep.......

**Author's Note:**

> \- 🐸


End file.
